Fire Falling
by ARandomTimeTraveller
Summary: Two Freelancers, Fira and K9, are working in Blood Gulch and encounter mysterious disappearances, strange energy readings, and they decide to investigate. bring in some experts, get all the knowledge you can, beat the bad guys, that IS the Freelancer way, is it not? But everything is not as it seems, and what's with Fira's amnesia? (RvB, BBC Sherlock, DW crossover, OC freelancers.)
1. Chapter 1

**File: Agent Fira-130 of UNSC Project 'Freelancer'**

**Age- 36 years of age**

**Phys. Profile- pale skin, naturally brown wavy hair, normally dyed blue. grey eyes, 6 feet, 9.71 inches tall, approximately 252 pounds. (See attachment for conversions and exact measurements)**

**Psych. profile- occasional selective amnesia, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, intelligence quotient estimated at 153. large attachment to only surviving family member, Agent K9-133. more sentimental than most Spartan IIs, appears to show no sociopathic tenancies, unlike most others. extremely observational, often disregards emotions of others, especially ones she has taken a disliking to. (See attachment for full diagnosis)**

**Med. profile- appears to be of peak physical condition as of last medical examination. highly flexible, acrobatic talent high. eyesight at average level for Spartan subjects. (See attachment for full diagnosis)**

**Ed. levels- high knowledge in scientific fields. trained by Doctor Catherine Halsey from age 3, assisted in the design of Project MJOLNIR, several significant innovations on software for MKII MJOLNIR armour, finished masters degree in science as of age 13, alongside cousin K9-133. **

**History- given for adoption alongside cousin K9-133 at age 2. trained by Doctor Halsey and was placed into Project SPARTAN at age 6. one of the 76 survivors of the chemical augmentations, with no lingering negative effects noted. suffered from amnesia from young age, and occasional amnesia attacks noted during conversations. completed masters degree at 13, graduating Luna Academy. was placed into a team with Agent K9-133, Private Caboose-124 and Agent Washington-122. replaced into Project Freelancer at the age of 21 following her cousin's replacement, and remained at a steady position of #2 (to K9-133) on the leaderboard until her removal from the central program, being placed into a separate division of the program. was given the AI designated as Pi, but it was removed upon the discovery the AI was beginning to destabilize, however the agent was forced to remove it herself after Director Leonard Church refused to have it removed by the staff surgeons on board. no medical anomalies were sustained from this removal.**

**Mission Log: Chi-Cheti Incident, Battle of Eridanus II, Battle of Arcadia, Battle of Shield 0459, Battle of Jericho VII, Battle of New Constantinople, Battle of Miridem, Fall Of Reach, Attack on Insurrectionist Skyscraper (PF),Destruction Of UNSC Scrapyard (PF), Attack on Longshore Shipyards (PF), Blood Gulch Sim. Trooper Rebellion (PF), etc.**

**File: Agent K9-133 of UNSC Project 'Freelancer'**

**Age- 36 years of age**

**Phys. profile- straight black hair, tan skin, dark brown eyes, 6 feet, 10.03 inches tall. see attachment for conversions and exact measurements**

**Psych. profile- exhibits symptoms of minor tourettes, (rapid blinking, psychosomatic cough, etc.) and specific phobias. intelligence quotient estimated at 156. high levels of attachment for only surviving family member, Fira-130. exhibits no sociopathic tenancies, unlike most other Spartan IIs. extremely observational, shows small but obvious regard for others' emotions. (See attachment for full diagnosis)**

**Med. profile- peak physical health as of last medical examination. highly flexible, highest acrobatic talent of freelancer agents. better than average eyesight for Spartan subjects. (See attachment for full diagnosis)  
**

**Ed. levels- high levels of knowledge in scientific fields, trained by Doctor Catherine Halsey from age 3. assisted in design of Project MJOLNIR, several major innovations on software for MK II MJOLNIR armour, finished masters degree in sciences at age 13, alongside cousin Fira-130.**

**History- given for adoption alongside cousin Fira-130 at age 2. trained by Doctor Halsey and was placed into Project SPARTAN at age 6, one of the 76 survivours of chemical augmentations, with no lingering negative effects noted. received master's degree at age 13, graduating from Luna Academy. was placed into a team with Agent Fira-130, Private Caboose-124, and Agent Washington-122. replaced into Project Freelancer at the age of 20, quickly followed by her cousin. remained at a steady place of #1 on the leaderboard until her removal into a different division of the program. assisted with the removal of the AI designated Pi from Fira-130 after she realized the AI was destabilizing and Director Leonard Church refused to have it removed. K9-133 never had an AI herself, claiming she "worked better with nothing in her head".**

**Mission Log: Chi-Cheti Incident, Battle of Eridanus II, Battle of Arcadia, Battle of Shield 0459, Battle of Jericho VII, Battle of New Constantinople, Battle of Miridem, Fall Of Reach, Attack on Insurrectionist Skyscraper (PF),Destruction Of UNSC Scrapyard (PF), Attack on Longshore Shipyards (PF), Blood Gulch Sim. Trooper Rebellion (PF), etc.**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"I really, really hate this canyon." Fira mutters, hefting her sniper rifle onto the magnetic strip on her bright blue armour and pulling off her helmet.

"I know, I know. But this is where we've been assigned." K9, her cousin replies, sheathing her knives and pulling off her helmet as well, her dark hair spilling out over her light teal armour.

"I don't think we even need armour, the reds wouldn't be able to shoot a blue if they stood two inches away." Fira sighs, looking down at the red base from the cliff edge, where they are working on their Combat Jeep.

"Yeah, probably not." K9 taps her gauntlet and radios in to blue base. "Come in, blue base. K9 reporting in."

"Yeah, hey bro. Sup?" They hear a lazy voice on the other end.

Karys sighs. "Reds have no movement. The only thing they're orchestrating is repairs on a jeep."

"Yeah, kinda figured that. We never do anything here..."

"Church! Where's Caboose? He stole my chocolate bar again!" Fira's eyes flicker at the mention of Caboose, though she

"I dunno man, find him yourself."

"Church, Tucker, what are you two doing? I thought I said to do exercises."

"Wash, exercises are dumb. We're just chilling instead."

K9 and Fira look at each other. Fira raises her sniper rifle and her shot whizzes about an inch from the aqua armoured soldier, Tucker's head.

"OH SHIT MAN, THE REDS!"

"No, private. Freelancer. Start obeying your CO." Fira says, attaching her gun back onto her back. She jumps down off the cliff and uses her jet pack to land softly on the ground, K9 following suit. The two walk towards the blue base, where they see arguing figures on the top.

They stand at the foot of the base and Fira tilts her head up, shouting, "Oi blue team! How's it going?"

A man in light blue armour with yellow trim pokes his head over the edge of the base. "You... you're..."

"Agents Fira and K9. Assigned to Blood Gulch outpost número uno." K9 grins. the two freelancers know Wash quite well.

The man sighs. "You two always show up at some point..." he clicks on his radio. "Carolina, we've got new troops."

He waits for a second and gets no response. "Carolina? Carolina, come in."

A voice come in over the radio, thick southern accent blooming. "Alright, ya dirty blues. What'd ya do with Donut?"

"_Donut_? Sarge, why would we take Donut? Nobody wants him." Wash replies, sounding disgusted.

"No one _likes_ Donut." Fira mutters, K9 nodding in agreement.

"Well then, where is 'e? Cause I don't see 'im."

K9 and Fira glance at each other nervously. "Disappearances in a backwater canyon?" K9 says.

"Right up our alley." Fira says. "Where did you last see your missing troopers, Wash?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"No footprints, nothing! Not a thing! All of them, their footprints just stop! No sign of a struggle, nothing!" Fira shouts, throwing her hands in the air, and pacing about the top of blue base.

"Maybe we should call in an expert." K9 suggests.

"What would they have to go on? Al we have is some unknown power sources on a distant scale, and some quantum radiatio-" She stops, and grabs K9 by the shoulders. "Quantum radiation, K9."

"Quantum radiation?"

"We can track the radiation to it's source!"

"We need more data, though, Fira. We can't just go investigate it, we need to know what we're dealing with. I know a guy, he can take your whole life story looking at you once."

Fira looks at her. "Really?"

"Yeah. His name's Sherlock Holmes. He and his partner John Watson live in London... 2012."

"Well, then bring them in. I'll see about finding you a vortex manipulator. I'm going to Cardiff, I need to see Torchwood's records on quantum energy." Fira grabs her helmet and replaced it on her head, activating her radio. "Come in command, we need air extraction ASAP."

"We read you loud and clear, agent. What's the situation?"

"We have three disappearances in Blood Gulch. We need to be brought to London ASAP. Requesting a falcon grade or higher extraction."

"Sorry, agent. No can do. A blizzards setting in and we can't afford a crashed falcon."

"We need a ride out of here!"

"Sorry, I can't justify sending anyone out in this storm. You'll have to wait."

Fira sighs and clicks off her radio. "Extraction's a no-go."

"How are we gonna get out there then?"

"I.. I guess we're walking."

**AN: dun dun duuuun! :P yeah, ok. so. some basic stuff. I've been messing with ideas lately, based off dreams and whatnot. this one sort of... expanded. that's why I haven't been updating much...  
**

**so anyway! new story, etc etc etc. review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

"K9! Look at the snow! Look!" Fira shouts, grabbing a chunk of icy snow.

"What? I don't see anything wrong with it."

"It's.." Fira trails off. "You can't tell?"

"No?"

"It's got huon energy in it! It's full of it, enough for four time machine rides at least!"

"What are you proposing?"

"Well..."

"Are you suggesting we make a time machine?"

"Yes, yes I am. Let's go!" Fira led her to a cliffside and started pulling chunks of rock off. She eventually found one she was satisfied with, and set it on the ground. "K9, I need your energy sword."

K9 handed her the hilt, and she brought it alight. The plasma blade cut through the the stone like butter, and she carved a pit about five centimetres deep in the centre. She deactivated the blade and gave it back to K9 before plopping the snowball in the pit. She pulled out a microchip and attached the rock to a circuit board.

"Are you making a machine out of a rock?" K9 asks incredulously.

"Oh, yes!" Fira cries, syncing her armour to the circuit.

The circuit glows with energy, and she transmits the date and location into her link to the 'console'.

"Ready?" She asks, pointing at the device.

"Yeah." Karys puts her hand on it, and Fira activates the thing.

They fly through the time vortex, screwing their eyes shut to avoid too much vortex exposure. They land in a flat, which was very messy and had a bunch of body parts on the counter, which Fira was standing on, one boot in a bowl of eyeballs.

"Uh, that's a little odd." Fira says, lifting her boot. She jumps down off the counter, shaking the whole house.

"Maybe not jumpy." Karys hints, gesturing at their armour.

Fira nods in agreement. "Maybe not. So, I'll go to Torchwood, you find this detective guy?"

"Yeah. See you later." K9 says, and Fira tucks the makeshift TARDIS under her arm and runs out the door and down the street.

She presses a button on her gauntlet and activates the jetpack strapped to her back. "To Cardiff!" She says to herself, and flies off.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

K9 walks into St. Bart's hospital, her armour tucked away some mysterious place, and dressed in a t shirt, army green coat, and jeans. She pulled open the door to the mortuary, grinning as she saw Sherlock Holmes whipping a body with a riding crop. John Watson stood at his side, not watching as the weapon hit the dead man over and over again, and instead focused his eyes on K9.

"Hello, who are you?" John asked her, adjusting his cane under his grip.

"I'm Karys, or Agent K9. I'm here because I need your help in the disappearances of Agent Carolina, Private Donut, and Private Caboose."

"I don't do disappearances in war zones. They were probably taken by the other team."

"We're in a box canyon and the disappearances are on both sides."

Sherlock looked up at the tall dark haired woman standing over him. "I'll take it."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Torchwood, Torchwood, Torchwood three! Torchwood, Torchwood, I search for thee!" Fira sings as she lands at the Roald Dahl Plass in Cardiff. "Ah, here we are!" She immediately sees through the perception filter on the lift, and jumps in, heading down to the hub.

She hums softly as the lift descends. When it reaches the bottom she runs to the nearest computer and pulls off her helmet. She does a search for Quantum energy and finds one search result; quantum locked beings known as weeping angels.

"Gotcha. Now.. That weird power source.." She murmurs, pulling a data chip from her helmet and searching for power sources matching the one she had seen before. One comes up; Cybermen. "Cybermen.. There's Cybermen in blood gulch.." She says, eyes wide. "There has to be someone who can help us, we can't take on Cybermen with sim troopers,and weeping angels can't be killed.."

"Hey! Get away from that computer!"

Fira downloads the data and pulls the chip, reinserting it into her helmet. She raises her hands in surrender as guns point at her from all sides, Torchwood Three members gripping the handles of each one.

"Now, now. No need to shoot me. That wouldn't be very nice, or effective for that matter.." She said loudly, putting on her helmet. "Look, all I needed was info on some unknown energy signals and some quantum radiation. I can try to deal with it, but I need to know, any idea of someone who can help?"

A man in a grey trench coat lowers his gun and steps forward. "Help with what?"

"Cybermen and Weeping Angels. I'm stationed in a box canyon, and soldiers are going missing. I picked up traces of Cyber-energy and quantum radiation, so that means.."

"You're in trouble." The man finishes. "Well, I might know someone who can help you. I'm Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?"

"Alison, or Agent Fira."

"Agent of what?" Jack asked.

"Project Freelancer. Thus the armour." She replied, gesturing at the bright blue plating. "I helped develop it, alongside Doctor Catherine Halsey."

"But that's like hundreds of years from now. How'd you get here?"

Fira, now revealed as Alison, showed him the stone, snowball still sitting inside. "Makeshift time machine. Pretty simple concept, once you have what you need. Huon energy is rare, nearly gone now, but somehow I found some imbedded in the snow. Pop it in, give it a circuit and some coordinates, you're set. Cake."

"You made a time machine to get here?" A woman asks, wide eyed.

"Yes I did. You have a problem with that?"

"That's awesome." Jack said, grinning.

"Now, you mentioned someone who can help me?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Fira to K9, come in?"

"I read you loud and clear."

"K9, I got the info, and met someone who KNOWS someone who can help us."

"What are we dealing with?"

"Weeping Angels, which are quantum locked, and Cybermen."

"Great. That's not good. I found Sherlock and John, they're ready to go whenever you are. Who's the one who can help?"

"That's the problem. He's.. Heh, he's a time traveller. There's no way to pin him down, he'd need to come to us. Our sort of last resort is to do something so drastic that he would notice. Like, mass destruction drastic."

"Crap, who is he?"

"He's called The Doctor." This was met with a long silence. "K9?"

"Hello? Oh, yeah. Just.. John was saying something."

"Ok, well.. I'll be there in a few." Alison turns off her radio and looks at her jetpack. "Damn..." she mutters. "the gas is out. guess I've got no choice but to TARDIS over there..." she inputs K9's location into the device of stone and activates it. She makes a mental note that there are two rides left, enough to get Sherlock and John there and back. After that.. K9 and Fira would be stuck there, in London 2013.

She landed directly on top of K9, knocking the other woman to the floor. "Fira! What the hell!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Fira scrambled off the other freelancer, offering her a hand. K9 accepted and Fira pulled her up off the ground. "Uhm, yeah. We have a problem, though."

"What?"

"We only have enough huon energy for two trips. Fancy living in London, 2013?"

K9 slumps visibly. "I guess we've got no choice?"

Fira grimaces, though her helmet covers it. "Sort of."

"Alright, well. Let's get going." K9 sighs. Sherlock and John wander over, and Fira grabs their hands and places them on the console.

"Allons-y, everybody!" She shouts, and activates the device sending them hurtling through the time vortex, Sherlock and John screaming in terror, and Fira shouting with happy excitement. They land in blood gulch, and Sherlock and John stagger away from them.

Fira jumps up happily, beaming and pulling her helmet off. "Right then. Welcome to Blood Gulch. Most boring place in the universe: normal population about 11, counting robots and tanks." She pauses, looking around. "Aaand, blue base is missing."


	3. Chapter 3

Fira jumps up happily, beaming and pulling her helmet off. "Right then. Welcome to Blood Gulch. Most boring place in the universe: normal population about 11, counting robots and tanks." She pauses, looking around. "Aaand, blue base is missing."

K9 whirls around. "How did they steal an ENTIRE base?!"

"With some sort of gravity reversal gadget?" John suggests. "I can't believe I just said that seriously."

"Hm, good idea. Wait, you're John, right?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" John asks.

"Agent Fira of Project Freelancer, Spartan 130 of the UNS-"

Sherlock cuts the blue haired woman off. "Military. Long time judging by the length of your hair, you haven't had it cut since you joined, and your head was shaved. You must be incredibly strong, your armour is at least a tonne. Chemical experimentation survivor, and additionally a victim of amnesia long ago. The way you pull your hair back means you don't care about the opinion of others, and you won't change yourself for them. The way you have advanced knowledge of physics and time makes me believe you have had teaching in those subjects specifically, and you listened very attentively. You and K9 are cousins, but act more like best friends. Your energetic nature shows a natural curiosity for the world around you, and you're also searching, perhaps for someone you loved?"

Fira blinks twice. "Weeeeell... You were correct about the military thing, I've been a part of the UNSC for almost 20 years now, the chemical augmentations were part of Project Spartan, which I also assisted in designing. K9 and I were child geniuses, so we were trained in basic university sciences, however I had a specific genius for physics. I don't care for other people's opinions on my appearance or attitude, K9 and I have lived together since the day we were born, I suffered from amnesia in early life, and I do love learning everything I can about the world around me. I've never properly loved someone, with the exception of K9, and I don't think I'm searching for anything." She concludes, smiling a bit. "Good deductions, though. You must be Sherlock."

K9 grins, pulling off her helmet. "Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Fira. Fira, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson."

"Pleasure." Fira says, shaking John's hand politely. "Now, we have work to do. Gravity reversal gadget on blue base. People missing. Let's go." She attaches her helmet to her back and begins running towards where blue base used to be. K9 joins her, and they begin inspecting it critically. "Got anything, K9?"

"Definitely gravity reversal. Some rocks are gone too." She looks over her shoulder. "Good guess, John."

Sherlock kneels down by the imprint in the soil. "Five people live here, four males and a female. They run drills in a circular formation around the base for 100 laps each time, however one male drops out at the 20 mark, about, each time."

"Great. Now give us something that can help us." Alison grumbles, placing a sample of dirt in her scanner.

"Only three of five soldiers were in the base when it was taken, the other two..." Sherlock trails off, eyebrows furrowing confusedly. "The other two just... Disappeared. The most clumsy male and the female, specifically."

"Caboose and Carolina." K9 mutters, turning to Fira.

"And the fact that they just disappeared confirms it. Weeping Angels." Fira nods, frowning. Suddenly an alarm begins to bleep in her armour. "No, no no no!" She shouts, grabbing the stone time machine nervously. "The snow's melting!" Fira bites her lip nervously. "I've got no choice. I have to transfer it into a different system. Specifically, mine."

"Huon energy will fry your armour circuits!" K9 protests.

"Not my armour, my body." Fira tells her. "Oh, this'll be unpleasant." She lowers her head to the melting snowball, breathing in deeply until golden wisps of energy begin to streak into her, making her grimace.

"Ugh. That isn't a good feeling." She mutters, making a face. "Right, let's go investigate the random houses that are suddenly everywhere." She says, looking around.

K9 huffs irritably. "Stupid Cybermen, messing with our heads."

Fira blinks a couple times. "Come on, let's go take a look at that house." She starts over, and John regards K9 nervously.

"Is she always this abrupt and sudden?"

K9 nods, smirking. "Oh, yeah. All the time." She follows after her cousin slowly.

"There has to be something here.. Maybe it's a hologram..." Fira tosses a rock at the house, and shakes her head when it bounces off. "Not a hologram. Maybe put down with a gravity beam..." She mutters, examining the bottom of the house. "Mm. Could be, if they used enough force to shove the foundation into the ground, it's puckered around it..."

K9 kneels down next to her. "Well, there's cracks in the walls, so it's likely."

Fira grins. "Good eye. So. Put here using a gravity beam, and blue base was taken by another one. The beams would be the Cybermen, angels don't have the tech to do that."

"Yeah. If they're teaming up we've got a BIG problem. If they're working separately then we might stand a chance."

"But if they're working together... Well, we might as well be trying to make a Grunt win a fight against a Brute."

K9 smirks. "Nice comparison."

Fira nods happily, before coughing violently, golden energy flowing from her mouth. She catches it in her hand and breathes it back in nervously. "It's ok, it's ok, I got it." she says, holding up a hand. "Energy's still in here."

"You sure? I'm a doctor, I could help-" John starts forward.

"I'm fine." Fira snaps, taking a deep breath. "So. The house is proper, it's been placed by the Cybermen what are we gonna do?"

"Poke it with a stick of course!" K9 grins.

Fira's smile grows, and she gets a wild, excited look in her eyes. "Oh yeah!" she jumps up and she runs up the front steps of the nearest house. She pushes open the front door and peers in, before jumping back down the steps. "All clear, at least, the doorway is. We should set up a quarantine beacon, so no one else enters the canyon."

K9 nods and hands her a small tripod-like device with a satellite dish on the top. Fira sets it down, digging the three pegs into the ground, and presses a button. "This is Agent Fira of Project Freelancer. This canyon, Blood Gulch Outposts number one for both Blue and Red Armies, and the surrounding area is under level zero quarantine. No one is to enter the vicinity. Repeat: no one is to enter this canyon under any circumstances." she presses another button, and a wave emits from the device, spreading out past the edges of the canyon.

"What's that?" John asks, looking up to the top of the canyon.

"Quarantine beacon. Notifies any incoming troops to stay away. Weeping Angels would take them in an instant and that would make the damn things faster and stronger." K9 tells him, scowling.

"I see." Sherlock murmurs. "So you said they send people back in time?" Fira nods. "So they feed off of the energy of the person, what their life could have been, and every time they do so it makes them stronger?"

Fira and K9 share a glance. "Told you he was smart as fuck." K9 tells her cousin.

"Yeah." Fira nods. "They feed off of the potential energy of the people they send back in time, to live out the rest of their lives before they were even born, essentially letting them live to death. The only evil aliens to kill you nicely. They used to be called the Lonely Assassins, and their greatest asset is their greatest weakness. They can't move when being observed. The instant they're seen, they turn into a statue. But you can't kill a stone." she shoots off, rapid fire.

K9 looks at her cousin strangely. "the article never said anything about Lonely Assassins." she ells her quietly.

Fira furrows her eyebrows. "Didn't it? Hm. I don't.." she coughs again, spewing out huon energy, which she quickly breathes back in.

K9 shakes her head. "Never mind about that. Let's go investigate a house-" she's cut off by a loud grating noise, and the group whirls around to see a blue rectangular shape begin to fade in and out of view. The two Spartans don their helmets and step in front of the two civilians, ready to take the brunt of any attack from the foreign object. As it fades in more, details begin to show: a door, windows, and a sign that proudly proclaims, 'Police Public Call Box'.

K9 pulls out her energy sword. "What the hell is that?"

Fira produces a scanning device from her belt, scanning the large wood box with a pronounced buzzing noise. "It's..." she tilts her armoured head in confusion. "That's not possible... it's... dimensionally transcendental, with traces of huon energy. It's.. K9, it's a TARDIS. _It's a bloody TARDIS_!" she bounces excitedly, running over and poking the box with one finger. "It's chameleon circuit must be stuck, it's a police box from 1963. but that can always be fixed by..." she stops her circling around it when the door opens, and a man in a brown pinstriped suit and a trench coat steps out, looking about wildly.

Fira blinks, ignoring the new presence. "What was I saying?"

John tilts his head, confused. "Something about chameleons?"

Fira snorts. "Not bloody likely. Oh! Yes, it's a police box from 1963. and it's dimensionally transcendental... Oh yes! And it's a TARDIS like mine but fancier." she nods happily with her remembrance. "Ok, so... it must have all the circuitry on the inside... and the fact that it's alive sustains the energy balance as it imbalances during flight. I have to do that manually with mine.. ooh, I should make mine alive. How would I do that? Hmm..." she mutters, going back to circling it.

Another person steps out of the box, a woman with dark skin and hair, in a red leather jacket and some jeans. "Uh, where are we? What's going on?" she asks the man, who is frozen in shock, staring at Fira.

"I'm not quite sure..." he mumbles, eyes wide.

Fira pulls off her helmet and peers intently at the side of the blue box. She sniffs it, earning a grin from John. "Is she for real?" he asks K9, sounding on the verge of laughter.

K9 pulls her own helmet off. "Yeah, she's for real. Wait 'til you see what she does nex-" she stops halfway through her sentence as Fira licks the box, earning an indignant gasp from the man.

"It's proper wood, though not the type actually used in police boxes.. this one's cedar, but with proper police boxes they were made of concrete, except for the door, which was teak. So there are flaws in the design." she ignores everyone else, continuing to inspect the new contraption. "I should make a disguise for mine, maybe like, a scorpion or something..." she muses, scratching her ear.

"Uh, Fira?" K9 says, scowling annoyedly.

"Yes, K9?" Fira replies, inspecting the 'Police Public Call Box' sign critically.

"Maybe you could ignore the box, cause we have an actual problem to solve?" K9 bites out, glaring at her cousin angrily.

Fira starts, remembering their mission. "Oh! Right, house. House, house, house." she steps away from the box and grinning widely. "Hi!" she says to the man, shifting her weight from one foot to the other happily.

The man looks at Fira cautiously. "Hi?"

"Fira, we need to get to work on the house, we need to find where the Cybermen took Blue Base." K9 reminds her, swinging her energy sword lazily.

"Right!" Fira jumps in the air happily. "Oh, shouldn't we ask the reds, too?"

Sherlock groans boredly. "Did you not notice that the other base is gone as well?"

Fira still has her stupidly excited grin on her face. "Nope! Ok, lets go check out that house!" she runs over to the house, K9 following her, and John and Sherlock following slightly slower, leaving the two inhabitants of the TARDIS gaping after them.

"Uh, Doctor? Weren't we going somewhere alien? You know, to look for that huen, huan, hiu-"

"Huon energy, yes, Martha. This is where it's coming from. Did she say _Cybermen_?" he asks, following the group that went to investigate the house.

Martha sighs. "Coming!" she calls. "Not that you care anyway." she mutters under her breath.


	4. Chapter 4

"Right. Everyone take a torch, and stay together. Sherlock, that means you." K9 says, handing torches to each person in front of her, not even noting that the two time travellers had joined them. "We have high readings of quantum energy, that means Weeping Angels. If you see a statue that looks like an angel, shout, don't move, keep looking at it, and for god's sake, don't blink."

Fira frowns. "And if you encounter Cybermen, use the bottom button on the torch. I wired it up so they've all got E.M.P. Emitters. That will short out their systems and force them into sleep mode. It won't last long, so if you _do_ get attacked, scream and shout, whatever to get our attention, and we'll take care of it."

John looks nervous. "Are they, um, susceptible to bullets?"

Sherlock shoots him a look that plainly says _don't be an idiot_. "obviously not, or they'd just hand out their guns, John."

"And we don't have multiple plasma blades, either." K9 mutters, glaring at Fira.

"Hey, it's not my fault." she defends, crossing her arms.

"Yes it is! You tore yours in half!"

"I had to stop the meta! It would have killed Church!"

"Church gets killed all the time!"

"Yeah, but we were out of bodies!"

"He's a _ghost_! He could have survived without one!"

"And gotten attacked by O'Malley again? And don't forget the time he went invisible on us!"

K9 huffs in irritation. "Yeah, but we need plasma blades!"

"Oh well! We'll just use yours when necessary." Fira insists, flipping her flashlight in her hand. She turns to the rest of the group, and finally notices the extra two people. "Oh, good. You're here, you can help us search." she turns back to K9. "We'll go in groups of two?"

K9 nods. "But I think we should have novices with pros. People with military service paired with people who don't." She turns to the two newer appearances. "Who are you two? We've been too preoccupied to ask." she smiles sheepishly.

"Uh.. I'm Martha." the woman says, giving a little wave nervously.

"And I'm... uh, John Smith." The man says, swallowing nervously.

"Liar." Sherlock snorts, glaring at the man. "your pupils dilated by about 0.02 cm, and you're exhibiting signs of nervousness and stress, added to the fact that John Smith is a popular alias. You lied."

Fira shoots Sherlock a dirty look. "If he doesn't want to say his name, that's fine. Mine's not Fira, but I still call myself that."

K9 frowns at the other freelancer. "you two have any military experience?" the two shake their heads. "Alright. Martha's with Watson, John's with Fira, and Sherlock's with me."

"Watson?" Martha questions.

"We've got two Johns. John Watson, and John Smith. So John Watson becomes Watson, and John Smith is John. Problem solving, Miss Martha." Fira explains, grinning.

"But like, John Watson? the blogger?"

John swallows, nodding. "That's me."

Martha grins. "Oh my god, I'm such a fan! That one, The Study in Pink? Loved it, absolutely brilliant!"

John looks very pleased, though Sherlock looks sour. "Well, thank you. I always love meeting.. ah, fans, though I'd certainly prefer if they were under better circumstances."

Sherlock snorts. "another fan of John's sentimental writing style."

Fira claps her hands loudly, getting everyone's attention again. "Right. Into the groups we set up, get to investigating. Search, look for high-tech alien gear. Go, go. Scat." she waves her hand, and John and Martha, seeing nothing else to do, obeyed her orders, heading up to the second, and possibly third, storey of the house. Sherlock and K9, after a short debate, begin to inspect the closet and garage near the door, so Fira tugs 'John' with her down to the basement.

The pair of investigators step down the grey carpeted steps, shining their flashlights down the dark hallway that tracked of to the left. The walls, being a light grey, added no lightness to the hall, making it rather gloomy. Fira leads the way, pushing open one of the three doors in the otherwise empty hallway, stepping in and looking around. The walls were the same light grey colour, a TV sat in one corner, three electrical panels adorn all but the left wall, and a coffee table sits in the middle of the room. Nothing else is contained within it, and there's only one window, on the wall adjacent the door. Fira wanders over to the TV mounted on the corner walls, settling down underneath it and popping open a hatch on its underside, wires spilling out.

"So.. we're looking for alien tech?" John asks, looking in one of the electrical panels absently.

Fira nods happily, using her scanner on the large entertainment object. "probably gonna be Cybertech, based on our investigations..." she coughs, gold wisps flying up around her face, which she once again breathes in. "Ugh. Stupid energy." she mutters, ignoring the shocked expression on John's face, and pulling herself under the TV. "Now if only I could figure out a way to... Oh! Yes, that's brilliant! Wait.. no, no. That wouldn't work. We don't have enough bananas. Wait... no, I couldn't do that either, the potassium would explode... ooh, but if I... no..." she mutters, going back to tearing wires out of the TV sitting innocently in the corner. "Oh! If I hooked up ionic potassium to it... I could _maybe... _no, I'd need an EMP instead. But that would short it out, I wouldn't be able to track it. Unless... oh! Do a large-scale scan for foreign radiation and power! That could potentially work!" she says, still pulling at wires. "So all I have to do is... oops." she mutters, setting something to the side carefully.

"What?" John asks, stepping away nervously.

"I made a helicopter." she says sheepishly. "But it was an accident! I totally didn't mean to!" she defends herself from an unspoken scolding of some sort.

"You made... a helicopter?" John asks, raising an eyebrow.

"it happens sometimes. I go messing with things and I make... oops." she mutters, setting another contraption beside the first. "random things." she finishes. "anyway..." she pulls herself out from under the TV, standing up and stretching her neck. "Let's get to searching again, shall we?"

John wrings his hands nervously. "Actually, earlier you coughed, and there was.. like gold stuff. What was that?" he asks, playing dumb.

"Well, it was huon energy. I absorbed it so I'll have enough energy to get Sherlock and John back to London, 2012. It's all very complicated..." she says, picking up the second contraption she made and setting it off. It begins to beep, and she grins. "Ah, here we go. I knew there was a reason I made this." she taps a screen on the item, and it lights up brightly. John looks to the TV and spots a small square taken out of the screen, about the same size.

"Did you take those parts from the TV?" he asks, pointing from her device to the object in question.

Fira grins. "Yes indeedy-do I did. It's scanning for alien tech." she looks at the screen intently, frowning. "Well, why didn't you say so?! If I knew you had a sonic device we could have been done ages ago!" she says, frowning frustratedly. "honestly, if people just _told_ me things.. I could.. I could..." she trails off, staring at the screen. "Oh, no." she takes off running, back up the stairs, shouting. "K9! K9!"

K9 and Fira collide in the Kitchen, sending them both sprawling. K9 is the first to recover. "What happened?" she asks, pulling her cousin up.

"Cyberfleet. 50th. Right above. Blue base. Freelancer. O'Malley. Angels." she gasps, pointing at the ceiling.

"Oh, god. K9, we're in some deep shit now. "O'Malley called the 50th Cyberfleet to come, and somehow managed to convince Weeping Angels to come, too. He's set all this up, and they've got Blue Base, Red Base, and The Mother Of Invention up there, being searched and everyone converted or deleted. But the Angels got Carolina, Caboose, and Donut. We have to get up there, we have to save them!" she cries, breathing heavily.

"Oh, god. Oh god oh god ohgodohgodohgod." K9 mutters. Taking a deep breath, she runs her fingers through her dark hair. "Ok. Just stay calm, we've got this. Just pop up there in your TARDIS, save everyone, destroy the Cyberfleet, pop back in time, get Carolina and Caboose, and come back."

"Uh, you said there were three people taken by the angels?" Watson suddenly asks, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah, but no one likes Donut." K9 says, taking deep breaths.

John appears on the stairs. "What's going on, what's happening?" he asks, brown eyes wide.

"We know where the missing people are." Sherlock appears, Martha trailing behind him. "And your companion appears to be rather panicked about these... Weeping Angels. Previous experience with them?"

John nods. "Yeah. Stuck in 1969 for a few months and what have you." he says casually.

Fira frowns. "let's focus. My adoptive brother is stuck in the past, and my second best friend is stuck on a Cybership, possibly dead. So let's get. _The hell. MOVING!_" she shouts, beginning to pace and play with the wires on her helicopter.

"Fira, calm down. Caboose will be fine in the past, and I'm sure Wash is surviving well. You know how he takes it seriously." K9 tries to calm her cousin.

"_He's fighting Cybermen, K9._ The Blood Gulch soldiers won't last an hour up there."

"Well, it's a good thing you made a time machine, then, isn't it?"

"If they die, it's a fixed point!"

"And how would you know that?"

Fira blinks. "Know what?"

K9 sighs. "Not again..." she walks over and puts a hand on Fira's shoulder. "Look, we'll save them. We always do."

Fira nods. "Ok. Ok, let's go." she runs out, and K9 motions for the rest of the group to follow, though the only one who seems to be keeping up is Sherlock.

"So her adoptive brother, Caboose, was one of the people taken by the Weeping Angels, and 'Wash' is her second best friend to you, who is on the ah, Cyberman ship, which is very dangerous and most likely will prove to be fatal to the Red and Blue teams?" Sherlock clarifies, sprinting to keep up with K9's light jog.

"Wash and Caboose were in our training program, we were the Spartan IIs, given chemical augmentations and this armour. Caboose's mind was affected severely due to the risks of being dosed by the chemicals, and is rather... Unintelligent. He asked Fira to be his sister, and she agreed. She's always had a soft spot for him. Wash was our other teammate, and he... he had a thing for Fira, but she was totally oblivious. Either way, they're the closest thing to family we've got, other than ourselves."

Fira stops, picking up her stone TARDIS, examining it critically. "That's really bad."

K9 rushes over. "What?"

Fira shows her the large stone. "Something's scrambling any time signatures. I can't find them without punching through the scramble, and the TARDIS won't work either. I have to get it down before we can do anything."

Watson sighs. "Back to the house, stay here? What do we do?"

Fira considers this, biting her lip. "I think we should head back to the house. There were materials there that I can use to make something to stop the scrambling."

K9 nods happily. "You are always the techie with the crazy inventions."

Fira grins back at her. "That I am. Come on, I have a de-scrambler to make." she scoops up her stone TARDIS and head back towards the house again, her hair streaming behind her.

K9 looks after her cousin fondly, and Watson tilts his head in confusion. "She certainly does rush about a lot, doesn't she? Seems very absentminded." he says, adjusting his cane in his grip.

"That's her alright." K9 grins. "You should be able to get a basic diagnostic, you ARE a doctor."

"ADHD? Selective amnesia?" he suggests.

"Spot on, got it in one." K9 nods, then looks around. "Where's Sherlock?"

Watson facepalms. "Oh great, where has he gotten off to now?"

K9 narrows her eyes. "He's in the house. I can see him through the window."

"I can't." Watson says, squinting.

"Don't bother trying. I was chemically advanced to have amazing eyesight. No one compares to me." K9 says, nodding matter-of-factly.

"Oh, great. Another bighead." Watson jokes, starting towards the house.

"Oi!" K9 protests. "I'm not a bighead, it's the truth!" the two head off back towards the house, ready for more adventure.

**right. ok. so, I've just posted three chapters. hope you're happy. if not, well, sorry you aren't. in fact, I don't expect anyone to read this, as the RvB/DW crossover section is obviously not frequented by the general populace. but if you do end up reading this, please review! reviews give me inspiration to continue writing and give me a huge confidence boost. and I mean HUGE. on another note, I have decided that from now on my favourite breakfast food is pumpkin pie.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

An explosion shakes the house, and K9 runs in as Sherlock comes running out, shouting something about Moriarty and bombs. K9 slides into the kitchen, knives drawn, to see an armourless Fira spraying something with a fire extinguisher as John looks on, a shocked expression on his face.

_'he sure does seem to have that expression on a lot...'_ K9 thinks to herself. _'though that's not surprising.'_

"I overdid the power by about two hundred and twenty-one gigawatts." Fira shouts, throwing the fire extinguisher to the side and leaning over the counter, blowing away the CO2 and revealing a small contraption wired up to the outlet on the side of the orangey-wood island which had apparently been turned into Fira's workstation. "But I think I can figure this out, I just need to descramble the time signatures... maybe if we... no..." she bites her lip, tangling a hand in her hair. "I don't know. This is tough. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I should be able to crack this easily... maybe if I reverse the polarity... or up the frequency to 52 terahertz..." she muses, grabbing a device from the counter and pressing a button. The long silver tube emits a buzzing noise, and K9 raises an eyebrow.

"What is that thing?" she asks, stepping over to the counter.

"John here happened to have a sonic screwdriver I could borrow. It works a lot better than trying to use plain tools." Fira replies, not looking up from her work.

John blinks twice. "It's The Doctor, actually."

"What?" Fira turns, staring at him with a surprised expression. "The Doctor?"

John nods. "Just The Doctor."

She grins. "Jack told me you could help, I suppose he was quite right. Brilliant. So you're a Time Lord then? Great. Time Lord, Lord of Time, Gallifreyan..." she mutters, returning to her work. "Gallifrey... co-ordinates 10-0-11-0-0 by 0-2 from galactic centre." she says under her breath, though only K9 hears.

"Fira, is this the type of power cell you need?" Martha walks down the stairs. "I found them in an upstairs bedroom." she holds out a pack of D-cell batteries.

Fira grins. "Ah, those will do nicely. Thanks, Martha." she steps forward, grabbing the plastic box and setting it on the counter. "Now, all I need to do is figure out how to descramble this..."

K9 begins removing her armour. "Best sit down folks, it's gonna be awhile."

two beds had been carried down from a bedroom upstairs by K9, both king size and taking over the space where the 'first living room' had been. The chairs had been tossed out the door, and were left in a heap on the sandy ground. The kitchen had been relocated to the dining room, the fridge taking the place of the china cabinet and all the food in the cupboards had ben placed on the very long dining table, leaving barely any space to sit at it.

Martha sat at one of three open chairs, cataloguing the food. "A box of cheerios, Two boxes of Reese Puffs, a box of weird alien cereal-like stuff. That's it for cereal. Soup: we have three cans of chicken noodle, fifteen beef vegetable, four plain tomato, and three from Clom and R-Raxacoricofallapotorious. That's all for soup..."

John digs through wardrobes, trying to find clothing for everyone in the house. "A shirt, size... medium! that'll fit Martha. Good, and... here we are, this'll fit her too..." he mutters, digging through one of the wardrobes in an otherwise empty bedroom.

Sherlock examines the only fully furnished bedroom. "Teenager. Sixteen. Female. Enjoys ballet and hip-hop dancing, prefers dystopian teen books. Rather uneducated. Failed a grade once. Horrible art skills." he mutters, looking around the room before turning and examining the bathroom.

K9 and Fira sit with all 10 computers in the house, connected through the Local Area Network in their helmets. Data scrolls along 7 of the screens, each computing data and tracing signals. Results are transferred onto one computer, which displays the data proudly. Calculations scroll across another, and Fira types into another, K9 watching over her shoulder.

"Try a skairm sequence." K9 suggests, and Fira types it in, changing the sequencing of one of the 7 computer's sequencing methods.

The Doctor searches the basement, scanning with his sonic screwdriver for any alien tech when he spots something in the darkness. Stepping closer, he finds it to be a Cyberman, though an inactive one.. Turning, he runs back upstairs to get K9's plasma blade.

"Cyberman in the basement!" He calls, running up the stairs.

Fira tosses him the deactivated hilt. "don't die."

"Fira, I think we need to sleep." K9 says, rubbing her eyes and glancing at the three tired humans sitting at the dining table, drinking a bottle of wine that Martha had found.

"I'm not tired." Fira protests, continuing to type on a laptop computer.

"But you need sleep. We all do." K9 argues, pointing at the other people. "Even The Doctor, and he's a Time Lord."

Fira scowls. "Then they can sleep."

"You need sleep too."

"I'm not resting until this is over."

K9 grabs Fira's arm and pulls her out of the room. "Listen. You. Need. Sleep."

"I don't. I won't sleep until the Sim. Troopers are safe." Fira says angrily. "I've never needed much sleep, I've only slept because you have. Right now, I need to _work_."

"No, you need to sleep." K9 tells her, equally as angrily. "I know your Time Lord DNA doesn't agree, but you're tired, and I know it." she blinks, clapping a hand over her mouth, realizing what she just said.

"My _what_?" Fira gasps.

K9 sighs. "Time Lord DNA. You're a Time Lord."

Fira frowns. "But.. I don't have a fob watch."

K9 smirks. "No, I have your fob watch." she pulls out a silver watch with circular patterns carved into it. "that's why you have amnesia. Every time you forget you said something, it's just your Time Lord self leaking through." she hands Fira the watch, and she runs her fingers over the clasp. "Please don't open it yet. You... you won't be you when you do." K9 pleads, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

Fira frowns. "You knew. You knew all this time and you never said. You could have told me."

"I didn't want you to change." K9 defends. "Alison, you're my cousin like this. If you change, you won't be. You won't be my cousin who bakes pie instead of cake for my birthday. You won't be my teammate who puts the spotlight on anyone but her. You'll be a Time Lord. A person who could never biologically be my cousin. I would miss you _so damn much._ I don't want you to change."

Fira frowns. "Is Alison really even my name? Who am I, really? Who are _you_? Who were you to me?"

"I was..." K9 stops. "I don't remember." she admits. "See, in order to fit in, I had to change too. I left my memories of you intact, but nothing of myself." she shows Fira her own watch.

"You could be a Time Lord, too then." Fira protests. "We could find out together."

"But aren't you happier knowing that you're my cousin? That you'll always be my cousin?" K9 begs her.

"No! I'd be happier knowing who I am! Who I _properly am_." Fira's eyes well up with angry tears.

K9's lip trembles. "Please, just a little longer. Not yet, _please_."

Fira closes her eyes and sighs. "Fine. Not yet." she opens her eyes and glares at her cousin jokingly. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to bed."

K9 grins, wiping her tears away. "Yes you are. Don't make me make you."

"I absolutely refuse."

"Too bad."

"I'm not going."

"Look, if you go to bed today, I'll never make you again."

Fira hesitates. "... promise?"

"Pinky slap double swear." K9 offers her pinky. Fira accepts, and they shake pinkies, then slap each other across the face. "Hey, I didn't say 'hard slap double swear!" K9 protests, rubbing her cheek.

"You should expect it, though." Fira grins, and they step back into the kitchen/living room space, where Martha and Sherlock are arguing over beds.

"I'm not sleeping next you, you psycho!" Martha shouts, crossing her arms.

"It's the only logical explanation!" Sherlock protests. "People who know each other next to people who don't factoring in chronological order, factoring for the size of K9 and Fira!"

Martha snorts. "And that just _happens_ to put me next to you."

"Hey, it's him or me." John says, frowning. "Take your pick."

"You, thanks." Martha says, pointing at John. "You aren't crazy, and you don't get excited by murders."

"Point taken." John frowns. "I'll sleep next to you, Sherlock will sleep on the edge."

Sherlock huffs in irritation, but says nothing. K9 walks over, grabbing her helmet from where the two freelancers' armour was lying in piles, and activates the radio setting. "Come in Agent Washington, do you read me?"

a garbled transmission plays through one of the computers, having run through the de-scrambling. "C-me -n A-nt K9. I read y-."

Fira rushes over, snatching the helmet from K9. "Wash, is everyone alive?"

"We h-v-nt f-nd R-d T-m. W- Th-k th-re a-ve. Y-u're br-ki-g up, b-t I th-k th-t's wh- y-u a-k-d."

"Does Tucker have his sword?"

"-."

"Wash, can you hear me?"

K9 rushes over to the computers. "They've scrambled the signal again."

Fira sighs. "Basically, blue team's alive. They haven't found Red Team. That's something. Maybe they'll live with Wash leading them." she sits down heavily in a chair. "either way, we'd better get some sleep." she grits out the last word as if it's poison.

"Who's sleeping where?" K9 asks, looking from person to person.

"Sherlock, John, and I in that bed, and you, Fira, and The Doctor in that one, 'cause he's the skinniest."

K9 considers this. "Sounds good to me."

Fira nods in agreement. "I agree."

K9 grins. "Righty then! Let's get to it! Everyone in!"

Sherlock lies down on one side of the bed, putting his hands into prayer position and closing his eyes. John pulls off his shoes and lies down next to his flatmate, face unreadable. Martha slowly lies down next to the man, an obviously uncomfortable expression on her face, though it quickly dissapates when John moves over to give her more room.

The Doctor plops down on the bed, obviously legitimately tired. Fira and K9 have a silent argument, K9 coming out victorious. Fira pulls off her hoodie and socks, leaving her in sweatpants and a bright blue t-shirt, and lies in the middle, K9 taking the side furthest from The Doctor contentedly.

Fira watches as the people around her begin to relax and drift into sleep. K9 turns her head to look at her, and whispers quietly, "you're thinking about opening it, aren't you?"

Fira nods. "Yeah." she pulls out the silver watch, tracing the intricate circles with one finger.

K9 frowns. "I made a device that will give you your mind back. You can reverse it at any time, and your mind will return to the watch. You'll have the Time Lord telepathy, I couldn't figure out how to stop that." she puts the small device onto the watch, fitting it into place firmly.

Fira smiles at her cousin, and K9 giggles at how ridiculous she looks, with half her face smushed into the pillow. "Well, go on then." she says, gesturing at the watch. "Open it. Learn who you are."

Fira nods, and sits up before clicking the clasp open. The device glows blue, and the wisps of golden light from the watch are filtered through, only some of them reaching Fira's face, where she closes her eyes. After a few seconds she opens her eyes, and grins. "I remember." she says, smiling. "I'm a Time Lord. I'm a Time Lord!" she turns to The Doctor. "And.. I'm not alone. All these years I thought I was the last. Well, kind of." she says lightly. "You're sort of one, too. To some degree, anyway. Gallifreyan, at the very least."

K9 holds up a hand. "I'll learn when I open mine. When I'm ready."

Fira grins. "Sure thing. No problem. Oh, brilliant. This is great." she grins, plopping back down onto the bed.

K9 rolls her eyes, grinning. "Well, we should get some sleep. We don't need to be falling asleep while being attacked by Cybermen."

Fira sticks out her tongue. "Fine." she huffs, turning to face the ceiling again. "Night, Karys."

"Night Alison." K9 says, and after a while Fira hears her breathing slow. Turning onto her side, she looks at The Doctor's sleeping form, feeling her eyes begin to slide shut. She lies there for a while, feeling her mind begin to shut down, and the last thing she feels is arms wrapping around her, holding her lovingly, before she falls into the black oblivion of sleep.


End file.
